Taros Brothers
The Rider Pass that Dwayne Winfield uses to become Kamen Rider Electric King can summon at least four Imagin. Each of these Imagin gives Electric King their power when they are called upon with each form suited to their fighting style. These Imagin are collectively known as the Taros Brothers due to their namesakes. When not possessing Dwayne, the Taros Brothers spend their time in the ElectroLiner's dining car. However, they are also able to enter physical time and space by possessing vacant forms, such as full-body costumes, although this leaves them physically unstable. The Imagin have also proven capable of possessing Dwayne all at once after the creation of Climax Form, but outside of their transformed state, this 4-way possession is dangerously unstable and physically stressful for Dwayne. Due to their nature as Imagin, they can sense other Imagins near Dwayne's vicinity and alert him to their presence. In addition to powering up Electric King, the four are each armed with a weapon and each are able to perform their form of Electric King's finishing attack in their normal state. When the Junction Point starts to form, the Taros Brothers start to lose sync with Dwayne and are unable to possess him when he travels to the past. To continue to assist him, they create the ElectroKamen Sword, which allows him to channel their power without direct possession. Though Dwayne is curious of these recent events, the four are reluctant to explain that it meant the future they came from is being erased, causing their kind to cease to exist as the result of their battle with the evil Imagin. In spite of it, however, the Taros Brothers intend to keep fighting to the end, gaining physical form within normal space-time as a result of each Imagin granting Dwayne's wish that they fight together until the end. When the time does come and they fade away, it is revealed that the memories they made with Dwayne (a singularity point, and the primary Electric King) have created a time lag, allowing them to maintain their existence as they take leave on the ElectroLiner. Soon after, the four become members of the ElectroLiner Police, a newly-made law-enforcement group to prevent changes in the past by Imagin who also survived the Junction Point and form an army under Nega Taros. Because of their status as Imagin who fulfilled their contracts, the Taros Brothers are able to possess anyone as seen with Garrett, Scott Harker, Darren Carter, Yusuke Onodera, Natsumi Hikari, the Arms Monsters of Kamen Rider Vampire King, G3, Strike, Atlurborg, Henry Winfield, Blazephyr and Daiki Kaito Characters Taros Allies Gallery Taros 250px-Den-O-Momotaros2.jpg|Jack Taros 250px-Den-O-urataros2.jpg|Mack Taros 250px-Den-O-Kintaros2.jpg|Lack Taros 250px-Den-O-ryuutaros2.jpg|Krack Taros 250px-Den-O-Negataros.jpg|Nega Taros Teddy.jpg|Neo Taros ElectrIC King Forms File:180px-Den-O-sword.jpg|Sword Form File:180px-Den-O-rodform.jpg|Rod Form File:180px-Den-O-axeform.jpg|Ax Form File:180px-DEn-O-gun.jpg|Gun Form 250px-Den-O-Negadeno.jpg|Nega Form Fusion Forms File:180px-Climax Form.jpg|Climax Form (Main 4 Taros) File:180px-Chou_Den-O_Ultimate%2812%29.jpg|Super Climax Form (Main 4 Taros + Sieg) Weapon Forms Momotaros Momotaken.jpg|Momotaken Urataros Uratazao.jpg|Uratazao Kintaros Kintaono.jpg|Kintaono Deno4ow1.jpg|Macheteddy ElectroGasher Modes Denga2.png|Sword Mode Denga_rod.png|Rod Mode Denga_axe.png|Ax Mode Denga_gun.png|Gun Mode Den-O-Dengasher-negadengasher.jpg|Nega DenGasher See Also *Taros - Kamen Rider Den-O counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Electric King Category:Imagin Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders Category:Electric King Riders Category:Rider Powers